Sonic World Adventure Original Soundtrack Planetary Pieces
Sonic World Adventure Original Soundtrack Planetary Pieces is the original soundtrack from the game Sonic Unleashed, released on 28th Jan. 2009 In Japan Composers The compsers in this game who made the music was made by Tomoya Ohtani, Kenichi Tokoi, Hideaki Kobayashi, Takahito Eguchi, Mariko Nanba, Fumie Kumatani, Bowling For Soup Front Man Jaret Reddick, Brent Cash and the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra Total running time: 201:55 Disk 1-Running time: 67:22 01. Endless Possibility - Vocal Theme (4:11) 02. Cutscene - Opening (5:39) 03. Cutscene - A New Journey (1:34) 04. Apotos - Day (3:19 05. Windmill Isle - Day (5:03) 06. Cutscene - The First Night (1:03) 07. Cutscene - Tails In Trouble! (0:25) 08. Intro: Windmill Isle - Night (0:07) 09. Windmill Isle - Night (2:54) 10. Apotos - Night (3:03) 11. Cutscene - To Spagonia! (1:11) 12. Tornado Defense - 1st Battle (1:53) 13. Mazuri - Night (2:59) 14. Intro: Savannah Citadel - Night (0:08) 15. Savannah Citadel - Night (3:02) 16. Cutscene - Same As Ever (1:03) 17. Cutscene - Gaia Manuscripts (1:25) 18. Cutscene - Eggman Again (0:43) 19. Cutscene - Sonic Appears (0:13) 20. Mazuri - Day (3:00) 21. Savannah Citadel - Day (3:50) 22. Cutscene - The Egg Beetle (0:44) 23. Boss Battle - Day (4:48) 24. Boss Stage Clear (0:10) 25. Cutscene - Temple Activated! (0:17) 26. Cutscene - Planet Pieces (0:18) 27. Holoska - Day (3:01) 28. Cool Edge - Day (5:22) 29. Spagonia - Night (2:41) 30. Intro: Rooftop Run - Night (0:08)31. Rooftop Run - Night (3:08) Disk 2 - Running time: 71:53 01. The World Adventure - Orchestral Theme (4:14) 02. Gaia Gate (1:57) 03. Chun-nan - Night (3:42) 04. Intro: Dragon Road - Night (0:08) 05. Dragon Road - Night (3:10) 06. Boss Battle - Night (4:51) 07. Cutscene - Eggman's Idea (2:44) 08. Rooftop Run - Day (3:55) 09. Spagonia - Day (2:33) 10. Chun-nan - Day (3:16) 11. Dragon Road - Day (3:08) 12. Holoska - Night (3:18) 13. Intro: Cool Edge - Night (0:08) 14. Cool Edge - Night (2:42) 15. Cutscene - Project Dark Gaia (1:13) 16. Shamar - Day (3:03) 17. Arid Sands - Day (4:01) 18. Empire City - Night (2:56) 19. Intro: Skyscraper Scamper - Night (0:08) 20. Skyscraper Scamper - Night (2:44) 21. Shamar - Night (3:03) 22. Intro: Arid Sands - Night (0:08) 23. Arid Sands - Night (3:48) 24. Vs. Titan & Big Mother (2:42) 25. Empire City - Day (2:39) 26. Skyscraper Scamper - Day (3:08) 27. Stage Clear (0:10) 28. Result Screen - E Rank (0:45) 29. The World Adventure - Piano Version (1:28) 30. The World Adventure - Jingle (0:11) Disk 3 - Running time: 62:50 01. Werehog Battle Theme (3:27) 02. Adabat - Night (2:35) 03. Intro: Jungle Joyride - Night (0:08) 04. Jungle Joyride - Night (4:31) 05. Adabat - Day (2:22) 06. Jungle Joyride - Day (5:02) 07. Cutscene - Chip's Change (0:54) 08. Cutscene - Chip's Memories (1:19) 09. Cutscene - No Reason (1:46) 10. Tornado Defense - 2nd Battle (1:53) 11. Cutscene - Eggmanland (0:54) 12. Eggmanland Entrance (2:18) 13. Eggmanland - Day (2:41) 14. Eggmanland - Night (3:24) 15. Cutscene - The 7th Continent 16. Cutscene - Congratulations (0:39) 17. Cutscene - The Egg Dragoon (0:39) 18. Vs. Egg Dragoon (5:28) 19. Cutscene - Dark Gaia Appears (1:56) 20. Cutscene - Shrines in Flight (0:18) 21. Cutscene - Hour of Awakening (0:38) 22. Vs. Dark Gaia (3:33) 23. Cutscene - Dark World~Hope and Despair (1:10) 24. Cutscene - The Final Form (0:41) 25. Super Sonic vs. Perfect Dark Gaia (3:45) 26. Cutscene - Annihilation (0:23) 27. Cutscene - Rekindled Light~Save the Speech! (2:14) 28. Cutscene - To the Surface (1:09) 29. Cutscene - Always (0:40) 30. Dear My Friend - Ending Theme (6:09) There is one song from the game what was left out from the OST for unknown reasons Windmill Isle Suburbs (Tomoya Ohtani, 2:24) Category:Albums